Broken Promises
by SecondSunrise
Summary: For some minutes I stood there and watched my son, thinking about what I would get the both of us into by visiting the place I'd sworn to myself he would never have to see. II Another Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**So, I was listening to Flowers For A Ghost by Thriving Ivory and felt like writing something more sad and dramatic... Btw, you should really check out the song, it's amazing. Anyway, first I wanted to write a story where Bella died while Cliff-Diving and Jake found her and was all depressed bla bla bla but that just didn't feel right and there was no "BAM! I know what to write right away" so I quickly dismissed that. Well and then I came up with this (pretty unoriginal) idea.**

**Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it. Oh and this chapter is really, really short. It's more like a Prologue, really. Nothing special or extraordinary. Just a little introduction.**

**Oh well, R&R!**

My eyes popped open at the sound of the doorbell and I instantly turned around to check if Jamie was still asleep. His breathing was still deep regular and his eyes were closed, so I got up and walked towards the door.

As I opened it, I saw a police officer standing there, his face pulled down in a frown. "Lilith Jones?", he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. What can I do for you, Officer?"

He sighed sadly before answering, "I'm Officer Meyer. I have very unfortunate news for you. Your mother died last night."

The man nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, so I stepped aside and motioned him to come in.

"Can I offer you a coffee?", I asked over my shoulder, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," he replied a little bit distractedly as he took in my messy apartment.

I watched the brown liquid softly trickle into the pot and suddenly realized that I was cold, even though the air around me was so hot.

Placing two cups on the table I sat down and watched the Officer do the same.

"What happened?", I asked after taking a sip and wrapped my hands around the cup to warm them up.

The Officer's gaze dropped to his coffee. "An overdose."

"Ah," I sighed.

The man in front of me looked up then. "You don't seem surprised at all."

"No." I shook my head. "For the past four and a half years I've been calling an old friend regularly to check on my mother's drug addiction, hoping it would get better in time. But it didn't. Two months ago the friend told me that he expected it to happen soon."

The Officer looked at me with wide eyes and I realized what this had sounded like.

"It's not like I never tried to get her away from the drugs," I continued quickly. "Believe me, I tried everything I could think of. But she refused everything. Living with me, detox.... She said she would get it under control. I know I could've just forced her, but could you force your own mother to do something she doesn't want?"

Before he could say anything his pager beeped and he quickly checked it, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. "I have to go," he announced and got up, leaving the room.

I quickly followed suit.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Jones," he said, giving me a sympathetic smile, and headed out the door and down the hallway.

Closing the door behind me I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the two cups, dumping them into the sink.

I leaned against one of the counters and sighed. I knew I had to go to La Push, but I didn't want to. My siblings would be there, too, and I definitely didn't look forward to meeting them again. If it weren't for the money my mother had saved over the time --- despite her use of drugs --- they probably wouldn't even bother to show up. They had never cared for Mom. And then there was Megan, my youngest sister. She was only five years old and probably alone now. I briefly wondered why the Officer hadn't brought that subject on, but dismissed the thought.

"Mommy?", a soft, sleepy voice asked. I turned around and saw Jamie standing in the door, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his blankie.

"Hey, sweetie," I said softly and crouched down in front of my little boy, pulling him into a hug. "Slept well?"

Instead of answering he reached out to touch my cheek. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

With a jolt I realized I was crying. "Your grandmother died," I explained quietly, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. "We're going to La Push."

"I don't know want to go to La Push," Jamie mumbled and buried his face in my hair.

I sighed," I know, baby. I don't want to, either. But we have to."

Getting up, I carried him into the living/bedroom and sat him on the bed. Then I turned the TV on and kissed the top of his head. "Watch a little Dora and let Mommy pack some stuff, okay?"

He nodded his head in reply, already soaked up in the childish drama of the TV show.

For some minutes I stood there and watched my son, thinking about what I would get the both of us into by visiting the place I'd sworn to myself he would never have to see.


	2. Get Off Him!

**Second chapter! It's a little bit more dramatic and we're going to meet **_**one **_**of the wolves! Whoooo! No, it's not Paul. Awwww. Yeah, I know.... Anyway, I know the chapter's kinda short, but I don't think I want to write an almost 8000 words chapter again like the first (and right now only) chapter of 'Creepy Boy'. Btw, check the story out if you haven't already! **

**So, here's the chap! **

"Welcome to La Push," I sang quietly, reading the sign next to the road that indicated we had just entered my hometown.

From behind me came a soft snore and I smothered a giggle as I saw Jamie leaning against the window and drooling on his blankie.

A few minutes later we reached the house I hadn't seen ever since finding out I was pregnant with Jamie. It still looked the same as I remembered with it's chipped-off yellow paint and the broken window next to the front door with the crack through the middle.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes. Then, taking a deep, steadying breath, I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door, leaving Jamie still asleep in the backseat.

A tired smile stretched over my face as I lifted the stone next to the door and found the key. I couldn't believe she'd still kept it there.

Suddenly, just when I'd turned the key and opened the door, something started to blare loudly, almost bursting my eardrums.

"Holy crap!", I exclaimed and covered my ears, spinning around to search for the source of the sound but finding nothing.

Over the noise I could hear Jamie starting to cry loudly, so I ran back to the car and yanked the door open. Grabbing him I turned and put as much distance as possible between the both of us and the blaring house.

"Mommy," Jamie cried, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he stared up at me. "What happened?"

"I don't know, baby," I panted while trying to get the rate of my heartbeat back to normal.

Then I heard a door burst open and turned to see a tall, Native American man, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans, run out of his house and onto the street until he was next to me.

"What happened?", he asked, repeating Jamie's words from before.

"I opened the door and suddenly it started to blare," I explained, still a little breathless.

The guy sighed, "It's probably the alarm system." He then paused, before adding, "Who are you?"

"Lilith Jones," I said, shaking the man's literally hot hand. It felt as if it was on fire. "Whoa, are you sick?"

He smiled, "No, thanks for the concern, though. My name's Sam Uley. So, you're Maggies daughter?"

"Was would describe it better, I suppose."

Sam sadly nodded his head, looking at the house. "We should probably turn the alarm off before someone calls the police."

"Do you know how to do it?", I asked. "Because I don't."

He nodded and quickly jogged into the house. A few seconds after he disappeared the blaring stopped, leaving my ears peeping quietly.

I mumbled soothing words to Jamie, rubbing his back and hoping he would stop crying soon. "Psh, baby, it's over. It's alright."

Sam came back then and jerked his chin towards the house. "Got a little paranoid, old Maggie there. Said someone was following her around. That's why she always kept the alarm system on."

I frowned, thinking about what he'd said, but decided to let the subject drop.

Sam looked at Jamie then and ducked a bit to be on the same level as he was and asked, "What's your name, kiddo?"

Jamie grabbed my hair and pulled it over his face, only peaking at Sam through a thin gap.

"He's a little shy," I explained quietly with a small smile.

The huge man in front of me nodded and grinned a teeth-showing grin at Jamie, who whimpered in response. Sam frowned then and so did I. I mean, I was used to Jamie being shy, but this? He'd never been like this before.

"His name's Jamie," I sighed after a few awkward seconds.

Sam straightened up and scratched the back of his head. "Huh," he said, briefly glancing at the house he'd came out of before. "I better get going."

"Thanks for your help, Sam," I smiled and watched him turn around and cross the street.

"Anytime," he replied over his shoulder. Then he was gone.

"What's wrong with you, baby?", I asked softly, looking down at my son.

"I don't like him," he timidly whispered, still hiding behind my hair, his eyes wide.

Shaking my head at his weird antics, I started towards the house and entered it. Wow. Nothing, not even the smallest detail, had changed over the last four and a half years. When I turned to the left I could see the shattered mirror and the hole in the wall from one of my eldest brother Clark's outbursts. And there, next to the doorway arch was the old, worn-out family picture. Stepping closer, I examined it closely. It had been one of the few happy, peaceful moments my big family and I had had, back when my father had still been alive. I couldn't help but laugh softly at my mother's perm and my father's weird ponytail. Suddenly I noticed that something was wrong. _I _wasn't on the picture, even though I was one hundred percent sure that I'd stood right there, next to Benjamin. Tears sprung to my eyes, blurring my sight, as I took in the burned spot where I was supposed to be. I'd known that my mother had never forgiven me for running away, but I hadn't expected to be completely _erased. _

Stifling a sob, I turned around and walked into the living room. There I sat Jamie down and told him to read one of the books out of his backpack.

Then I all but ran upstairs and burst through the last door on the right. Catching my breath, I took in the mess in front of me that had once been my room. The bed underneath the window was missing two of it's legs and the feathers of the pillow lay loosely on the covers. The whole floor was covered with ripped-apart books, posters and random pieces of wood which seemed to belong to the rest of the furniture. Another thing I noticed was the stinging smell that brought fresh tears to my eyes. Looking at my closet, I let out a strangled sob. She'd burned it. My own mother had burned my fucking closet. The world around me seemed to spin and blur as I dropped to my knees, tearing on my hair.

I let myself drown in misery until a loud wail brought me back to earth. Jamie.

Jumping up, I raced down the stairs and into the living room only to find my son in the arms of Clark, squirming and crying.

"Get off him," I growled at my eldest brother, shooting him a death-glare.

He didn't seem to be affected by it at all, because he simply laughed at me. "What a nice way to greet your brother, Lilith," he mocked, taking a few steps to the side.

"I said: Get. Off. My. Son!" I was yelling by now and boiling with rage.

"I didn't expect you to come, my dearest sister," Clark continued as if I'd never spoken. "After all, there's no money for you to get here."

"I'm not here for the money, Clark," I spat angrily, taking a step towards him to which he reacted by taking a few steps back. "I'm not like you, you should know that by now. I'm here because I loved our mother, not just because I want her money."

He scoffed in response, "Loved her? Aw, now that's a lie. You wouldn't have left if you did."

"So that's what all this is about? Me leaving La Push?" I watched with pained eyes as he pinched Jamie's cheek, making him cry harder. "You know exactly why I left."

"I don't think I do," Clark taunted, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Tell me again."

"Mommy," Jamie blared, his thin arms reaching out to me. "Mommy!"

"Give him to me, Clark," I cried helplessly, stumbling forward to get to my son.

"Nah," he sneered and stepped behind the couch that was now between us. "I don't think so."

Tears started to stream down my face as I frantically looked for something to distract him so I could get Jamie from him. Just when I considered an old candleholder, Clark yelped in pain and dropped Jamie to the ground.

Jamie scrambled to his feet and ran towards me, crashing into my arms and crying loudly.

"Mommy," he wailed and wrapped his arms around my neck in a death-grip. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"It's alright," I whispered. "Run to the car, get in and _lock the door, _okay?"

I felt him nod against my neck, unwrapped his arms from around me and pushed him to the direction of the door.

Then I turned to Clark and glared at him, my eyes cold. "I swear to God, Clark. If you _ever _dare touch my son again I will _kill _you."

I didn't wait for an answer, I just spun on my heel and marched back to my car, signalizing Jamie to open the door for me and jumped in.

Then I stomped on the gas and sped away, wondering about how meeting the rest of my siblings would be. Probably bad. The only thing I could hold onto right now was the fact that I'd gotten the worst already behind me by meeting Clark.

Suddenly I realized I'd just broken my promise to Jamie. I'd promised him that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him as long as I was alive. Sobbing quietly, I hoped I wasn't going to break that promise ever again.

**Poor Lily. **

**Review please! **


	3. Glares

**'Bout time I got my lazy ass back to writing, don't ya think? Actually, I just added like the last ten lines. The rest is two weeks old or something like that... Anyway, there's some Paul in this chapter! And some Cullens. Yes, they're going to be in this story, too. Well, just a little bit... Mainly because I love Jake and didn't feel like changing half the Twilight Saga only so he could be in here without the vamps.  
**

From behind me came a quiet sob, followed by a strangled hiccup. Checking the rear-view mirror I noticed that Jamie was still crying, much like I was. We'd driven for a full hour, in a rush to get away from La Push, yet knowing we had to return soon. I desperately tried to think of a way to avoid meeting anyone, but I couldn't come up with one. Until we reached Forks, that is. I frowned as I steered my car through the narrow streets of the small town, wondering how we'd gotten here. Wasn't Forks supposed to be really close to La Push? Like 15-minutes-away-close? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I'd raced through the woods like a maniac and had taken every little dirt-road after fleeing La Push. I sighed as I pulled up in front of a Diner and next to a polished Ferrari, immediately feeling self-conscious about my beat-up Impala. Well, at least this car seemed to be the only expensive one, because the other cars mostly looked even worse than mine.

"Come on," I told Jamie, breaking the tense silence that had dominated the car and stepped out into the drizzling rain. Shortly after I heard the door slam shut, I felt a little hand find it's way into mine and squeeze it tightly and looked down at my son, giving him a watery smile. The fact that he didn't smile back showed me how shaken up he really was by the incident from before.

The bells over the door chimed as Jamie and I entered the Diner. It was a too happy sound for the weird, tense atmosphere inside and it made several people, including me, cringe. A few heads turned to briefly look at us, but most were locked on a boy and two girls, the three of them around the age of 17, standing in the middle of the small room. What really attracted my attention wasn't the way everyone stared at them, but their _looks. _They were extraordinarily beautiful. Several other people were gathered closely around them, including four huge Native American men and a slightly sick-looking man in his forties, but the three in the middle really seemed to belong together as they each shared the pale, flawless skin and weird, almost inhuman grace. The boy and one of the girls both had bright, golden eyes and a shiver ran down my spine as I stared at them. They seemed dangerous. _Not human, _a voice in the back of my head whispered. I smothered a hysterical giggle and looked at the second girl. My jaw dropped at the sight of her beauty. Not even the the photo-shopped _Vogue _models could compete to her pale skin, her slim, yet well defined body, her wide, chocolate-colored eyes and her long, bronze curls that loosely hung down to her waist. She easily was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, despite the tears that were freely running down her flushed cheeks.

"Please, Renesmee," the boy pleaded desperately, reaching out to touch her. The girl next to him grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Both looked as if they were on the verge of crying.

"I'm not moving away!", she yelled and turned to wrap her arms around one of the Native Americans, burying her face in his chest and started to sob loudly.

"Nessie," the Native American said sternly as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "You have to."

"But I love Forks!", was her muffled response.

The guy sighed, "I know, baby. But there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can't just leave, Jake! What about Charlie, Claire, Seth, Embry, Quil and the rest of the guys?", she asked, looking up. Then her voice was barely more than a broken whisper. "_And what about you?_"

"I'm moving with you, of course," that Jake guy replied without missing a beat, softly smiling at her and wiping her tears away with his thumb. "And it's not like we're moving to the end of the world. It's only Canada, we can visit once a month."

"You're moving with us?", the girl repeated, her eyes wide with surprise. When the guy nodded in confirmation she gave a hesitant smile and turned to the pale boy and the other girl, leaping into their arms and hugging them tightly. Then she walked over to the sick-looking man and carefully hugged him, too. "I'm going to visit you as often as possible, okay, Grandpa?"

His voice was gruff, yet somehow fragile as he answered, "Sure, honey."

With that, the whole group left. As they brushed past me, I could hear their murmured conversation.

"You should've known that her temper's gonna show anyway," that Jake-guy whispered to the pale boy with a grin, earning himself a death-glare from Renesmee.

"Yes, you're right," the boy agreed quietly, a crooked smile spreading over his face as he softly patted Nessie's back.

Then, they were gone and the weird tension dissolved into thin air. Everyone who'd been standing sat down again and got back to eating. Well, everyone but Jamie and me, that is. And now we were the ones who were getting stared at. I softly pulled Jamie towards an empty table and sat down. He snuggled close to me, refusing to let my hand go. I smiled softly, but that smile quickly faded as I noticed one of the Native Americans staring at me in a way that creeped the hell out of me. His eyes were wide with surprise and his slightly parted lips were trembling, along with the rest of his body. Despite the horror I felt, I couldn't help but notice that he was drop-dead gorgeous, in a very natural way, unlike the ones from before. For a moment I held his intense gaze, but then looked away, deeply disturbed by him.

"Jamie," I softly poked his shoulder to get his attention and, truth be told, to distract myself. "Do you want something to eat?"

He looked up at me and nodded while playing with my fingers. I let my gaze wander through the Diner, but instead of finding a waiter, my eyes met the guy's again. Catching my breath, I hectically turned away from him again, scared out of my mind by the murderous glare he'd just shot me. What was wrong with the people around here?

Letting my hair fall down in front of my furiously blushing face, I created a curtain I could peak through without the guy noticing. I felt the strong urge to look at him and simply gave in. But still, I had my pride, right? He was still glaring at me, his body shaking furiously. Suddenly another Native American noticed it and dragged him out of the Diner, whispering intensely into the first guy's ear. He was so quiet that I could only catch a few words of what he was saying.

"What... fuck...with you? ... to reveal...secret? ... Kill her!" I felt like fainting at the last part. Kill me? I hadn't done anything, why would he want to kill me?  
Hell, I didn't even know that guy! Still, I was scared out of my mind. He'd had such an violent aura, I could easily believe he'd killed someone before.

For the rest of the day I was like a machine, only functioning because I had to. My answers were mechanic. "Yes, spaghetti for him."... "No, nothing for me." ... "A room for one plus a kid, please." ... "No, one bed is fine." ... "Go to bed, Jamie." ... "Of course I'll stay with you."

I didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning in the bed, a few times almost falling to the floor because I tried to avoid touching Jamie. He needed the sleep. It was around four in the morning when I finally slipped into an exhausted slumber.

**Review please? **


End file.
